L'arrivée du Schtroumpf à Lunettes
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Mini-fic sur l'arrivée de mon Schtroumpf préféré  selon moi   En tout, il y aura 2 ou 3 chapitres...
1. Chapter 1

_**L'arrivée du Schtroumpf à Lunettes**_

_**Dans une forêt profonde du Pays Maudit, au cœur même de cette forêt,se trouve un minuscule village composé de petites maisons en champignons. Dans ce village vit un petit être bleu vêtu de rouge. C'est un Schtroumpf! Ce Schtroumpf-là se nomme le Grand Schtroumpf. **_

_**Du haut de ses 10 cm et de ses 412ans, le Grand Schtroumpf est le Schtroumpf le plus vieux et le plus intelligent de la région. Ce jour-là, il était en train de travailler sur une potion de sa connaissance lorsqu'il entendit des rires. Le Grand Schtroumpf n'est pas le seul Schtroumpf du village. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En effet, il y a 10ans, lors d'une nuit de lune bleue, il avait reçu la garde de 2 bébés Schtroumpfs qui étaient maintenant des jeunes enfant Schtroumpfs (environs 2ans s'ils étaient humains). <strong>_

_**Le premier était un petit qui répond au nom de Schtroumpf Costaud à cause de sa force supérieure à celle d'un Schtroumpf moyen. Il avait un cœur transpercé d'une flèche tatoué sur chacune de ses épaules. **_

_**L'autre petit avait été nommé Schtroumpf Bricoleur à cause de son immense imagination et de sa passion pour tout ce qui est travail manuel. Au lieu du traditionnel pantalon blanc des Schtroumpfs, il portait une salopette blanche et un bonnet à visière. Qui plus est, il avait toujours avec lui un crayon de papier que le Grand Schtroumpf lui avait offert et il le coinçait derrière son oreille. **_

_**Les deux enfants se considéraient presque comme des frères et passent leurs journées à jouer ensemble et à tester leurs forces.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grand Schtroumpf regarde par la fenêtre et voit Schtroumpf Bricoleur qui joue avec sa nouvelle invention: une schtroumpf-à-roullette (équivalent du skateboard). Mais, étrangement, il est seul. Intrigué, Grand Schtroumpf appelle: <strong>_

_**« Schtroumpf Bricoleur?**_

_**Oui, Grand Schtroumpf? répond le petit Schtroumpf en s'arrêtant.**_

_**Où est Schtroumpf Costaud?**_

_**Devant sa maison! Il schtroumpfe des poids. **_

_**Il ne veut pas jouer avec toi?**_

_**Je ne sais pas... il ne schtroumpfait pas dans son assiette. Il schtroumpfe même un peu triste. » répond le petit Schtroumpf en ramassant sa schtroumpf-à-roullette.**_

_**Grand Schtroumpf, inquiet de savoir un de ses petits Schtroumpfs malheureux, le rejoint devant sa maison et ils vont vers la maison du Schtroumpf Costaud. En effet, le jeune Schtroumpf soulève mollement ses nombreux poids, le visage triste et le regard ailleurs.**_

_**« Schtroumpf Costaud? » appelle le Grand Schtroumpf.**_

_**L'enfant sursaute mais, en voyant le Grand Schtroumpf, il pousse un soupir de soulagement.**_

_**« Oui, Grand Schtroumpf?**_

_**Que t'arrive-t-il? Tu schtroumpfes tout triste...**_

_**... je m'ennuie... avoue-t-il.**_

_**Tu ne veux pas jouer avec Schtroumpf Bricoleur?**_

_**Ce n'est pas ça! Mais... il ne se passe jamais rien ici... et on est seulement deux petits Schtroumpfs...**_

_**Dites-moi, Grand Schtroumpf! Pourquoi y a-t-il seulement Schtroumpf Costaud et moi comme petits Schtroumpfs dans ce village? » demande Schtroumpf Bricoleur.**_

_**Grand Schtroumpf sourit à cette demande et déclare:**_

_**« Vous ne serez pas seuls longtemps! Je dois schtroumpfer mais, dans les jours à venir, il y aura un nouveau petit Schtroumpf parmi nous! »**_

_**Les enfants Schtroumpfs sont d'abord étonnés puis sourient, heureux de savoir qu'un nouveau Schtroumpf va bientôt les rejoindre. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grand Schtroumpf laisse les enfants seuls, rentre chez lui et regarde son calendrier-lunaire. <strong>_

_**Chaque fois qu'il y avait une lune bleue, un bébé Schtroumpf apparaissait. Or, il avait vu qu'il devait bientôt en avoir une car cela faisait 10ans que le miracle n'avait pas eu lieu. **_

_**Après une bonne analyse de son calendrier, un sourire éclaire le visage de Grand Schtroumpf qui appelle:**_

_**« Mes petits Schtroumpfs!**_

_**Oui, Grand Schtroumpf? répondent-ils en chœur en entrant dans la maison.**_

_**J'ai une bonne nouvelle! Notre nouveau petit Schtroumpf doit schtroumpfé ce soir, au levé de la Lune Bleue.**_

_**Hourra! Hourra! » crient les enfants, fous de joie de savoir que leur nouveau compagnon doit arrivé le soir-même.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>voilà le premier chapitre de ma mini-fic sur les Schtroumpfs!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite de ma fic sur l'arrivée d'un certain Schtroumpf à Lunettes!^^

Oh! Ps: Pour les anglais qui lisent ma fic (et je sais qu'il y en a) Schtroumpf Costaud est Hefty Smurf, Schtroumpf Bricoleur est Handy Smurf (la traduction ne devrait pas être un problème pour lui), Grand Schtroumpf est Papa Smurf et Schtroumpf à Lunettes est Brainy Smurf.

* * *

><p><em>La nuit est tombée mais le village des Schtroumpfs est encore éveillé. Grand Schtroumpf regarde le ciel et la lune, déjà bien bleue, pendant que les deux autres petits Schtroumpfs, qui ont tenu à rester, somnolent sur un banc. Leur aîné se retourne vers eux et leur dit:<em>

_« Allez dormir. Je viendrais vous schtroumpfer quand il sera là..._

_Non, Grand Schtroumpf... répond Schtroumpf Costaud, d'une voix toute endormie. Ça va... on peut rester schtroumpfer jusqu'à... »_

_Sa phrase fut interrompue par un bruissement d'ailes. Les deux jeunes Schtroumpfs sont comme frapper par la foudre et, bien réveillés, ils voient une cigogne qui se pose. Elle tient un minuscule panier d'osier dans son bec. Grand Schtroumpf s'approche de l'oiseau qui lui donne le panier. Les petits Schtroumpfs s'approchent et voient un minuscule Schtroumpf qui dort paisiblement: un bébé Schtroumpf! C'est la première fois qu'ils en voient un!_

_« Nous en prendrons soin! » promet Grand Schtroumpf à la cigogne._

_Confiante, celle-ci s'envole et disparaît dans le ciel. _

* * *

><p><em>Grand Schtroumpf rentre chez lui avec le bébé, suivit par les deux autres Schtroumpfs. Il pose le panier et prend le bébé dans ses bras. Le petit ne semble pas perturbé par son arrivée dans ce village et dort profondément. Ses deux aînés s'approchent de Grand Schtroumpf et l'observent. Ce minuscule être bleu ressemble à un Schtroumpf normal mais en bien plus petit. Curieux, Schtroumpf Costaud touche doucement la joue du nouveau-né qui fait une petite grimace à ce contact et qui commence à pleurer. Pour le calmer, Grand Schtroumpf le berce doucement en fredonnant la chanson des Schtroumpfs. L'enfant est aussitôt apaisé et se laisse partir au Pays des Rêves en suçant son petit pouce bleu. Les deux aînés le regardent, attendris. Ils n'ont jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable et d'aussi schtroumpfant de toute leur vie, aussi jeune soit-elle. Grand Schtroumpf remet délicatement le bébé dans le panier et dit à voix basse:<em>

_« Maintenant il faut aller dormir, mes petits Schtroumpfs. Vous schtroumpferez le bébé demain._

_D'accord... baille Schtroumpf Bricoleur. Bonne nuit, Grand Schtroumpf..._

_Bonne nuit, Grand Schtroumpf... baille Schtroumpf Costaud en tentant de rester éveiller tout en rentrant chez lui._

_Bonne nuit, mes petits Schtroumpfs. » dit Grand Schtroumpf en souriant._

_La force et la volonté de ses petits Schtroumpfs l'étonneraient toujours. Malgré leur fatigue, ils voulaient tellement voir le bébé Schtroumpf qu'ils sont rester éveillés très tard. Avant d'aller se coucher, il s'approche du nourrisson qui dort paisiblement et lui caresse la joue._

_« Bonne nuit, bébé. Demain est un grand jour pour toi. » dit-il avant de se coucher et d'éteindre sa bougie._

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain, Grand Schtroumpf lit tranquillement un livre, assis dans son fauteuil, tout en gardant un œil sur ses petits Schtroumpfs. Les ainés se sont levés très tôt ce matin-là pour pouvoir jouer avec le bébé Schtroumpf. Schtroumpf Bricoleur lui a fabriqué un hochet et Schtroumpf Costaud avait trouvé des vieux cubes au font de son placard, derrière ses altères. Le bébé jouait gentiment avec ses jouets en riant... mais pourtant, plus Grand Schtroumpf regarde ses petits protégés, plus il a l'impression que le petit bébé Schtroumpf a un problème. En effet, contrairement à ses ainés lorsqu'ils avaient son âge, ce bébé ne bouge presque pas. <em>

_Grand Schtroumpf se lève de son fauteuil et laisse Schtroumpf Bricoleur et Schtroumpf Costaud avec leur cadet afin d'aller chercher de l'eau au puits. Alors qu'il vient de remonter un seau, il entend le bébé pleuré et Schtroumpf Costaud accourt en criant, affolé:_

_« Grand Schtroumpf! Le bébé a un problème! »_

_Inquiet, Grand Schtroumpf suit son protégé jusqu'à sa maison où Schtroumpf Bricoleur essaye vainement de calmer le bébé Schtroumpf en larmes._

_« Que s'est-il schtroumpfer? demande-t-il en entrant._

_Le bébé a voulut prendre un de ses cubes mais il a schtroumpfé dedans et il s'est cogné dans le pied de la table en tombant. On aurait schtroumpfé qu'il ne voyait rien! explique Schtroumpf Bricoleur._

_Il ne voyait rien, dis-tu? » s'étonne Grand Schtroumpf._

_Il prend le bébé dans ses bras et place son doigt devant les yeux du petit Schtroumpf. Ce dernier regarde le doigt avec de grands yeux étonnés et tente de l'attraper... mais malgré l'immobilité du doigt, il est incapable de s'en saisir. Ses petites mains vont dans tout les sens sauf le bon. Grand Schtroumpf arrête l'expérience et soupire:_

_« C'est ce que je craignais. Ce pauvre bébé Schtroumpf a un problème de vision..._

_Il va mourir? S'inquiète Schtroumpf Costaud._

_Non, mes petits Schtroumpfs! Je vais schtroumpfer un moyen de l'aider à voir. En attendant, vous allez vous en occuper comme des grands. » dit Grand Schtroumpf._

_Il confie le bébé au Schtroumpf Costaud et les deux enfants vont chez Schtroumpf Bricoleur. Afin d'éviter qu'il se blesse, ils mettent le bébé dans un parc avec ses jouets et éloignent tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour lui. Ils osent à peine l'approcher, de peur qu'il ne les voit pas et qu'ils le blessent par accident. Ils l'observent pendant qu'il joue et gazouille avant de s'endormir, encore épuisés par leur presque nuit blanche._

* * *

><p><em>Je travaille sur la suite! Et nouveau ps: J'ai été voir le film "Les Schtroumpfs" et je l'ai trouvé génial! Allez le voir ou vous raterez quelque chose!^^<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Et Tada! Me revoilà avec la fin de ma mini-fic sur les Schtroumpfs!^^

* * *

><p><em>Schtroumpf Costaud se réveille après quelques heures de sommeil et voit que le bébé Schtroumpf s'est endormi, lui aussi. Il se dirige vers lui, le prend dans ses bras et le berce doucement. Le bébé se sert contre sa poitrine et un grand sourire éclaire son petit visage. Schtroumpf Costaud sourit, colle son oreille contre la poitrine du nourrisson et entend un battement calme et régulier. Malgré son problème de vue, ce bébé a tout d'un Schtroumpf normal: la peau bleue, un caractère aimable et un cœur qui ne demande qu'à aimer. Soudain, un cri le sort de sa rêverie.<em>

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu schtroumpfes? »_

_Il se retourne et voit Schtroumpf Bricoleur qui le regarde avec un drôle d'air._

_« Bah quoi? Le bébé dormait alors je l'ai schtroumpfé dans mes bras._

_Mais t'es pas schtroumpfe! Imagine qu'il se soit réveillé! Il aurait bougé en sentant qu'il n'était plus sur le sol et il serait schtroumpfé de tes bras! Grand Schtroumpf nous aurait schtroumpfé dans la schtroumpfe! (1)_

_Oh! T'exagère! Regarde! Il ne bouge pas!_

_Parce qu'il dort! Mais réveillé, il aurait..._

_Oh!** La schtroumpfe! **» hurle Schtroumpf Costaud, agacé._

_Au même moment, il sent un mouvement dans ses bras. Il baisse les yeux et voit que le bébé Schtroumpf est réveillé et qu'il regarde partout autour de lui avec ses yeux malades. Schtroumpf Costaud le berce doucement comme le lui a appris Grand Schtroumpf et fredonne la chanson des Schtroumpfs. Schtroumpf Bricoleur s'approche à son tour et fredonne avec son ami. Le bébé sourit, réconforté par la présence de ses aînés. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte et, effrayé par les coups, le bébé se met à pleurer._

_« Entrez! » crient en chœur les enfants._

_Grand Schtroumpf entre dans la maison avec un étrange objet dans sa main: deux morceaux de verre rond reliés ensemble par une monture en métal noire et épaisse._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Grand Schtroumpf? Demande Schtroumpf Costaud en berçant le bébé._

_Ces verres vont aidés notre bébé Schtroumpf à voir tout ce qu'il voudra voir._

_Ah oui? s'étonne Schtroumpf Bricoleur. Comment ça?_

_Je vais vous schtroumpfer! » déclare Grand Schtroumpf en prenant le bébé Schtroumpf._

_Il le berce pour le calmer puis il glisse les verres sur le nez du petit. Le bébé cligne de grands yeux étonnés, regarde partout autour de lui puis frappe dans ses mains en éclatant de rire._

_« Vous avez réussit, Grand Schtroumpf! Il voit! s'exclame Schtroumpf Costaud, fou de joie._

_Schtroumpfastique! Ces verres ont schtroumpfés un miracle! s'exclame Schtroumpf Bricoleur. D'ailleurs... comment ça s'appelle?_

_Ça s'appelle des lunettes, mon petit Schtroumpf._

_Hé! Voilà comment il va s'appeler! déclare Schtroumpf Costaud. C'est un Schtroumpf qui porte des lunettes! Appelons-le tout simplement Schtroumpf à Lunettes!_

_Schtroumpf à Lunettes? S'étonne Grand Schtroumpf._

_Moi, je suis pour! Dit Schtroumpf Bricoleur._

_Pourquoi pas! Mais il faut voir si ce nom lui plaît! Alors? Ça te plaît... Schtroumpf à Lunettes? » demande Grand Schtroumpf en regardant le bébé._

_Celui-ci tend sa menotte vers le visage de Grand Schtroumpf, attrape sa barbe et la tire en souriant. Grand Schtroumpf sourit à cette réaction._

_« Il semble d'accord! Dans ce cas... bienvenu dans la famille, Schtroumpf à Lunettes!_

_Papa! » gazouille le bébé._

_Les deux ainés éclatent de rire puis, afin de célébrer la ''guérison'' de leur nouvel ami, ils se mettent à danser et à chanter. Grand Schtroumpf les regarde en souriant puis baisse les yeux vers le petit schtroumpf dans ses bras. Schtroumpf à Lunettes s'était endormi et suce doucement son petit pouce bleu avec un grand sourire. Grand Schtroumpf sourit, le berce doucement en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras et chuchote:_

_« Mes petits Schtroumpfs! Faites moins de bruit! Schtroumpf à Lunettes s'est endormi. »_

_Les enfants Schtroumpfs arrêtent leur danse et approchent de Grand Schtroumpf pour voir le bébé dormir. Ils se doutaient que ce bébé ne serait pas le seul à arriver au village... mais ils se doutaient aussi qu'il n'y aurait pas deux Schtroumpfs comme celui-là! Et, en effet, il n'y qu'un seul Schtroumpf à Lunettes!_

_Fin_

* * *

><p>1 Schtroumpf Bricoleur dit tout simplement: "Grand Schtroumpf nous aurait tué dans la seconde!"^^

Si cette fic vous plait, j'essayerais d'en faire une suite!^^


End file.
